The present invention relates to gas turbine engines and more particularly to gas turbine engines utilised in aircraft for propulsion.
Referring to FIG. 1, a gas turbine engine is generally indicated at 10 and comprises, in axial flow series, an air intake 11, a propulsive fan 12, an intermediate pressure compressor 13, a high pressure compressor 14, a combustor 15, a turbine arrangement comprising a high pressure turbine 16, an intermediate pressure turbine 17 and a low pressure turbine 18, and an exhaust nozzle 19.
The gas turbine engine 10 operates in a conventional manner so that air entering the intake 11 is accelerated by the fan 12 which produce two air flows: a first air flow into the intermediate pressure compressor 13 and a second air flow which provides propulsive thrust. The intermediate pressure compressor compresses the air flow directed into it before delivering that air to the high pressure compressor 14 where further compression takes place.
The compressed air exhausted from the high pressure compressor 14 is directed into the combustor 15 where it is mixed with fuel and the mixture combusted. The resultant hot combustion products then expand through, and thereby drive, the high, intermediate and low pressure turbines 16, 17 and 18 before being exhausted through the nozzle 19 to provide additional propulsive thrust. The high, intermediate and low pressure turbines 16, 17 and 18 respectively drive the high and intermediate pressure compressors 14 and 13 and the fan 12 by suitable interconnecting shafts.
In view of the above it will be appreciated that when a gas turbine engine may be utilised for propulsion and in particular propulsion of aircraft the exhaust emissions from that gas turbine engine can have environmental impacts. It has been suggested that gas turbine engine emissions cause perturbations in the earth's radiation budget. This is particularly true for condensation trails or contrails and the emission of particles 2 which may result in aviation induced cirrus clouds. There is an ongoing interest to reduce environmental impacts.